degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moonlight Champion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Top 10 list:My Top Ten Favorite Things To Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 20:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hello :) Can you please stop adding bullying to pages. If it was not approved by an admin or anything, it should not be up there Thank you! Misery Business (talk) 13:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ^ Yeah, because you're still adding some inaccurate categories, like Studz. :P Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 15:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. All you have to do is add categories already made to pages that haven't gotten them (but they still have to be relevant.) You just can't make up categories because admins need to improve them first. Thanks bai :) Misery Business (talk) 21:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: How to add a box/rectangle Those are infoboxes. Simply click the edit button at the top of a page and then to add the box, you can easily refer to them on the right hand side of your editing window, under the section that says, templates. Choose Add other templates. In the search bar, type InfoboxActor and select it. You can add all the appropriate information for each of the fields from there. I'm terrible at explaining things so I hope I helped somewhat? If you need more help, feel free to ask me. c: ✦ Cam ✦ It's too cold outside for angels to fly ♫ 21:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Could you stop adding the public domain files catgeory to everything and then removing it in another edit. Thanks. ✦ Cam ✦ It's too cold outside for angels to fly ♫ 18:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It looks like you've already got a pciture of Elisa in her infobox though. Do you still need help? ✦ Cam ✦ It's too cold outside for angels to fly ♫ 23:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Edits Again, these categories shouldn't be put there. You cannot just make up categories to put in. Also, you got a lot of the people wroing when putting in Class of 13 because a lot are Class of 2012. Please do not do this again or I will tell an admin. Also, do not make edits simply for the badges, such as changing Tori is to Tori's. THis was not needed and nothing was wrong prior to the edit Thank you Misery Business (talk) 01:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: How to edit episode trivia All you have to do is click the edit button at the top of the page or over the section that says third plot. The trivia is in a tabber and therefore, you'll have to make amendments through that. ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 19:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Um, Ashley appeared in several minisodes to my knowledge. I don't know them by heart though. You'll have to refer to the guide on this wiki or watch the minisodes on YouTube. Thanks. ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question Are you dating Pinkeypie117 because she said you guys were Flare4eva (talk) 01:44,